


Fairy Tale Prince

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Boba Fett has brought something very precious to Darth Vader.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciaWilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/gifts).



“Pretty sure you’ve been looking for this.” 

It was a rare occasion when someone was able to make a dark lord of the Sith speechless, even more so for someone to make Lord Vader speechless. 

The amount of times it happened could probably be counted on one hand- if that hand didn’t belong to someone who caused it because those people tended to be dead. 

There were two things that stopped Vader from doing the same here to the Bounty Hunter. One was that Fett was the best at what he did. The other was what Fett had brought him. 

Laying unconscious on the floor before his Mediation Pod, arms and legs sprawled around him like a child’s was the center of Lord Vader’s universe: Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker 

His son, his child. 

The dark lord looked from Skywalker to Fett, surprise hidden beneath his mask.  
“Is he permanently damaged?” 

Vader got the distinct impression that Fett was rolling his eyes.  
“I’m not an idiot, my lord. The kid’ll be fine when he wakes up. Possibly blind for a while, depends how Force Sensitives react to drugs.” 

If it had been anyone else showing such blatant dispersant for the dark lord, Vader would likely kill them. Especially when they were so blasé about Luke’s health.  
Unfortunately, Fett was truly very good at what he did. 

Vader couldn't feel anything wrong with Luke save he was asleep. It seemed his child was exhausted. Fett had likely chased him until Luke couldn’t find any longer. He was surprised such a tactic worked on Luke. 

“So we’re done here, you know how to contact me.” Vader did not see the man leave, too enchanted with watching his son to do so. 

For the first time since learning of the boy’s existence, Vader was given the opportunity to see his son outside of a fight. Once assured he and his child were alone, it was a simple wave of the Force to ensure all entrances to the chamber were locked. He didn’t wish to be disturbed, not now. 

Luke would sleep on for a while longer.

Reaching downward with the Force, Vader lifted his son’s body up and into his arms. It was shocking for him to realize just how small and light his son was. He was definitely her’s- of that there was no doubt in Lord Vader’s mind. Among his child’s non-physical traits was where the once-Queen of Naboo shone in her son. 

Luke’s golden hair- and the eyes he knew were practically an unnatural shade of blue- all came from him. 

His child stirred for a moment when Vader held him- as if unsure of his new surroundings. It was easy to surround Luke’s subconscious with his Force presence. The warmth of his power lulling Luke back into his dreams. 

It was undeniably gratifying to know Luke trusted him even in his subconscious, that despite their number of fights Luke did not fear him. Whether or not Luke should trust Vader when Vader had done nothing to earn it was up for debate. Though it spoke volumes of his child’s naiveté and innocence- as well as weakness- Vader could not find that much of an issue with it. Not here, not now with Luke within his grasp. With the child under Vader’s protection, it would take much more then a pathetically small band of rebels to steal him away. 

Not to mention, there was not a single person aboard the Executor whose loyalty to Vader was in question. 

Connected to his chambers were Luke’s. Once he knew of Luke’s existence, Vader had ensured there would be a place for Luke aboard the Executor. 

His child would want for nothing, and what he was given would only be of the finest quality.  
Walking through the common room, Vader carried his child into the bedroom. It was decorated in blues, greens, and black. From the top of the room, a curtain fell downward and around the bed. 

It had not been one of his better ideas to allow Aphra to design his son’s chambers but after placing Luke onto the bed with the dark lace-patterned curtain around the blonde the dark lord had to admit it created a pleasing aesthetic. His child looked like something out of folk-tale, some slumbering prince hidden away from the galaxy which would only serve to hurt him. 

Moving the curtain to sit by his son’s child, Vader momentarily planned to make that into a reality. It would not be difficult to keep Luke asleep, at least until the rebels were crushed and the Empire was solely within their grasp. Only when all who had or would oppose them were dead would he allow Luke to awaken. 

Perhaps he would wait until he had fully healed himself to wake Luke. Then, they truly would be something out of a Folk-tale, with himself waking up the slumbering prince with a kiss. 

Reaching over to brush Luke’s hair back, Lord Vader relished in the pain caused by smiling. By then, Luke would be an Empress. The role she had meant to play. 

If he had control over his lungs now, his breathe would have stopped as Luke pushed back at his touch. How touch starved was his child? The halted small moan of sadness that brushed past Luke’s lips as Vader was about to pull away. 

Once again Lord Vader was reminded of how little he knew about his son’s past. What seemed to be unquestionably certain was his son’s connection to him- the unadulterated desire to know him, to know his Father. 

There was something else, something that itched in the background of Luke’s consciousness. Something dark, something his dear son had tried to repress into oblivion. 

Perhaps for anyone else, they would have been able to sense it. Perhaps if Luke were anyone else they would have been able to completely subdue or destroy that darkness. 

Unfortunately for the Jedi Knight, Luke could hide nothing from his Father.  
Despite the fairly formidable barriers Vader slipped inside the seemingly only dark corner within the brightness of his son’s mind.  
What was hidden inside, behind shame and despair for what Luke saw as wrong, was beautiful to Lord Vader. How could it not be?  
For the first time in Luke’s life, Vader had control over what happened to his child. And as he said before, he would give his little one everything he desired. Even, especially, these erotic images in Luke’s head. 

As he played through Luke’s dreams, Luke grunted. His eyes were clenched shut as if he were afraid? Sweat was starting to form on Luke’s forehead, his hands digging into the bedding beneath him. 

Luke groaned again, his hips quivering as if he was trying to repress a desire. It had taken him too long to understand. Even if he wasn’t consciously aware of it, Luke knew what Vader was looking at. He knew and it was exciting him. 

With one gloved hand, Vader reached over to gently brush against Luke’s cheek. His unusually tanned skin was painted a bright red shade. He could easily imagine what Luke would look like if he were awake. Those unearthly blue eyes, that were so wide would stare at his mask. They would speak volumes of naiveté and innocence. His hands would clutch his Father’s cloak face hidden in the crook of Vader’s neck as he begged to be taken softly, gently.

Luke’s voice, so quiet outside of battle would sound like a song.  
“Please, please!” His little Jedi would whine. 

Quickly noticing the physical reaction of his son’s desire, Vader pulled Luke’s now very erect length out. Luke let out a whine, his head twisting towards Vader as if he knew it was Vader who was doing all of this to him. 

Pulling out one of Luke’s fantasies, he made quick work of using the Force and their connection to bring both their consciousness to it.  
Rubbing his forefinger against the oversensitive head, Vader couldn’t help but notice how the blonde’s length was almost on the shorter side. It shouldn’t have been cute. 

The Dark Lord thought it was well proportioned for the boy due to his very short stature. Not that he had a problem with it, at all. It made picking up the boy that much easier. 

Actually, he was fairly certain that if he wrapped both hands over Luke’s waist they would just barley meet. 

The boy came into his hand with a whine, a name muttered very lightly. So lightly that if Vader didn’t have enhanced hearing he wouldn’t have heard it. 

“Father!”

Vader studied the stain on his hand, unable to do much of anything with it. Something he found all too frustrating. There was much he wanted to do to Luke, much that he hadn’t thought of until he had seen within his child’s mind. It was confounding to Vader why Luke would want to be with someone as scarred and disfigured as him. 

However, it wouldn’t be long now till he would have the ability to heal himself. Once Palpatine was out of the way, there would be nothing standing in their way. 

Darth Vader would be someone better suited for one as pure and beautiful as his child. 

Luke simply deserved it. 

He refused to admit that he was surprised that after all these years he still had a level of vanity left. 

While he wanted to continue to sit and watch his child, Vader was well aware of the things he needed to take care of before Luke awoke. Bringing the blanket over his son’s lithe form, Vader smiled again behind his mask as Luke made another subconscious motion to make a grab for him. With his unstained hand, Vader held Luke’s for a moment before forcing himself to walk away. The curtain around the bed falling back into place as Luke fell back farther into his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is revenge against LuciaWilt who writes things that make me want to cry. (Apparently this is what revenge is, writing fluff.)


End file.
